


Caught Swimming

by LilithsLullaby



Series: The Masks We Wear [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bikinis, Caught in the Act, Choking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Water Kink, Winter soldier kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithsLullaby/pseuds/LilithsLullaby
Summary: Bucky catches you after you’ve spent some alone time in Stark Tower’s private pool.AU: A Righteous Disguise (in which the reader chooses Bucky over Loki and Steve). Read Ch 20 first before proceeding





	Caught Swimming

“You really shouldn’t fall asleep in a pool.”

You blink in attempts to awaken fully, your mind still hazy, lingering behind in the dregs of your dream. You are still flushed and wanton from its leftover promises. When finally your vision clears, you see Bucky standing in front of you. His eyes lock onto you with a hidden agenda.

“Bucky?” You gape at him, your hand held behind you, under the water.

“Were you expecting someone else?” He asks, his smirk revealing more than you’d like for him to know.

“I was... well, I wasn’t...”

You watch as he slowly removes his shirt up over his head. In embarrassment, you duck down further into the water to hide the very obvious evidence of your pleasure, your fingers still sleek with your explorations. You cross your legs, biting your lip as the added pressure centralizes the throbbing between your thighs.

“What are you doing?” You stutter as you notice his fingers making a mess of his pant zipper.

“Going for a swim,” he says bluntly. “What else would you do in a pool?”

You turn away, the heat rising up over your cheeks. Behind you, you can hear the sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor.

“I didn’t think you had the access codes for this place,” you mutter.

“I don’t,” he admits. “But I saw you come in here. Alone. Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you used to be terrified of swimming pools? You couldn’t even look at one for awhile.”

You turn slightly, seeing that he has completely undressed, down to his tight boxers. And pressing hard against the fabric of his underwear is the outline of his stiff cock. He rubs himself awkwardly, turning away from you to hide the evidence.

“Have you suddenly had a miraculous recovery from that fear?” He asks to the wall. His voice wavers in embarrassment.

“Yes, I suppose I have,” you stutter. It’s hard to ignore how obvious his arousal is. And your own.

You plunge down under the water, diving through its cool caress to clear your head. There is no need to complicate things even further by feeling flustered by Bucky. This is only because you are fresh from a sex dream, you tell yourself. Nothing more. You don’t think of Bucky that way and more importantly, he doesn’t think of you that way.

When you re-emerge through the surface, Bucky surprises you, standing in front of in the water. He reaches out, his flesh hand finding where you are ticklish. You pull away in protest, splashing water in his face.

“Stop it, you jerk!” You laugh.

But he is relentless. Both of his arms come around you, holding you flesh to his body as he finds new spots through which to torment you further. You squirm within his embrace, feeling the vibration of his own laughter through his chest. His fingers slip, thanks to your resistance, sliding over your breast.

He stops, giving you room to pull away. But just barely. You linger in front of him, watching as his hand remains in place. He tests the waters, sliding the curve of his finger over the side of your breast, where your skin is left exposed from beneath your bathing suit. He waits for your reaction, for you to slap him, to shove him away. But to even to your own surprise, you let him continue.

“This is cute,” he hums, his nail scrapping over the edge of the fabric. “Though I’m not crazy about the color.”

You gaze down at yourself, realizing you’d chosen a green string bikini as your attire. You swallow hard.

“You know it’s my favorite color...”

“It’s his too.”

He pulls you closer, his fingers tracing a path of destruction across your breast, swirling over your already hardened nipple beneath the thin material.

“Bucky...” you moan in protest but he hardly hears you.

“Why him?” He asks. “Why do you insist on chasing after that man?”

“I don’t know what...” Your voice gets caught in your throat as his hand trails up around the back of your neck, tugging at the loose tie holding your top in place. The tie comes undone and you yelp, attempting to reach up to hold it in place. But his metal hand grips around your wrists, locking them behind your back. You are left with both of your breasts completely exposed in front of him. He licks his lips automatically.

“Why run back to Asgard when you have everything you need right in front of you?” He growls before his mouth meets with your neck, kissing you roughly, enough to make you quiver beneath him. His flesh hand plays with your nipple, flicking and twisting the sensitive bundle of nerves.

You struggle in resistance, trying to keep up the front that you don’t want this, that you don’t want him. But your arousal continues to grow the more he touches you, the move his lips suckle at your neck, leaving bruises in his wake. But you hesitate, attempting to pull your hands away from the restraint of his metal hand. His grip tightens. Being held at his mercy only fuels the fire simmering in your loins.

“Bucky... what about Steve?” You ask, both for yourself and for him. “I thought you didn’t... I mean, I never realized you saw me as anything other than your rival.”

“Oh I still do,” he growls against the nape of your neck. “But isn’t it more fun this way? To fuck the competition?”

You gasp in shock before he goes back to busying himself with the ruin of your neck, to mark you as his property.

“Besides, when I’m through with you, you won’t want any other man but me.”

Your legs fall open as you press against him, needing the heat of his body. You moan, despite how your mind is screaming for you to stop. To leave before this gets any worse. But it feels too good to quit now. You thrust into his pelvis, wanting him more in this moment than any of the other men who torment your heart.

However, he is the one to halt your progression toward needed release. His lips hover over your collarbone.

“What’s this?” He snaps.

And you know with regrettable clarity what he’s found.

“It’s nothing. A burn,” you lie.

“Who’s been sucking your neck, doll-face?”

“Well, as of the last few minutes, you have...”

He chuckles, pulling you into his arms so quickly that you let out a small scream, even while complying. Your legs wrap around his waist on instinct, your arms linking around his neck, now free from his hold.

“And you love it, don’t you?” He teases as he props you up to sit on the edge of the pool. Your feet still dangle into the cool water. He slides in between your parted legs, his hands held gripped to your thighs.

“Who were you thinking about while you touched yourself?” He asks with a smirk. “Was it only Steve or did you think of anyone else?”

Your eyes widen. You’d suspected he’d come into the pool in time to witness what you’d been doing, but a part of you hoped he hadn’t. His hand inches up the inside of your thigh until his finger graze over your mound, throbbing beneath his touch. You arch your back and bite your lip in reaction.

“Were you thinking of Loki too, you little slut?”

You shake your head but your movement halts as soon as he hooks the fabric of your bathing suit with the crook of his finger, pulling it to the side. Leaving your arousal in plain view for him to see. He smiles, gliding his finger up over your seeping wetness, pouring from your entrance as he pushes your legs open even further with his metal hand.

“You were, weren’t you?” He asks as the tip of his finger presses in against your clit, making you moan deeply. “What will poor Steve say when he learns that his girl has been thinking about fucking that murderer?”

“I’m not his girl,” you groan as his finger pushes in just past your entrance. “Besides, I don’t think he’d be too happy about what his best friend is doing at the moment either.”

He looks up at you, his eyes dazzling with conflict.

“He doesn’t need to know.”

He shoves his finger all the way inside of you, curling to hit you just the way you need. As if he is more versed in pleasuring a woman than you realized. Perhaps you’d let yourself be ignorant to the truth this whole time. Settling instead on the reality that he only had eyes for Steve, never once thinking about the possibility that there were no limits to his sexual prowess.

“This can be our little secret, doll,” he purrs as he quickens his pace, encouraging you toward ruin. You grip onto his shoulder, moaning with each thrust of his hand.

_How can I be letting him do this to me?_

You listen to the lewd noises of your desire sloshing in and out from between your legs, as he moves to pleasure you. You decide this has to end if you are going to retain any ounce of your dignity, or any hope of your future with Steve.

“Bucky, don’t... we should stop,” you protest, the heat rising up over your cheeks in embarrassment.

“Oh? You don’t want to cum?” He slows down to a painfully slow rhythm. “But you were so close. It’s a shame...”

As he pulls away, you thrust back into his hand, desperate for release. You reach down, guiding his hand back toward your sex. “No, wait... Bucky, please... I want it. I shouldn’t but, fuck... Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

He chuckles and shoves two fingers back inside of you, his thumb pressing in against your swollen clit. You are close, painfully close, when his fingers once again leave you. You are about to groan in defeat when he slides down between your legs and captures your mound with his mouth, licking and sucking on your aroused flesh just the way you need.

You reach down, shoving your fingers through his hair and pushing him down into your sex to encourage him further.

“Fuck you’re good at this,” you moan. “How can you be so good at this?”

He growls against you as his finger slides back inside of you, his tongue swirling around your clit.

“You really thought I only liked men, didn’t you?”

“Bucky, I...”

“After all those interrogations, you never saw even an ounce of who I really am, did you?” He snaps. “How much I wanted you then? How the Soldier wanted to make you scream, only so he could shove his cock in your mouth to shut you up?”

You gasp as he thrusts faster, and you feel the beginnings of your climax plummet through you, edging toward release.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he commands and instantly, you obey, cumming against his mouth. His tongue licks your over-sensitive clit as you ride the waves of your release, gripping tight to his scalp and shaking feverishly around him.

You breathe heavily as your climax finally subsides. He pulls away from between your legs, the evidence of your pleasure glistening off his lips.

“I had no idea you were such a dirty girl, doll,” he comments with a smirk before he sucks the remnants from his finger slowly.

“I had no idea you liked pussy.” Your lips curve into a devilish grin. You slide your hand from his scalp, curving down his jawline.

He growls before he pulls you back down into the water with him, spinning you around so your breasts are pressed against the edge of the pool. He shoves your bottoms all the way down, until they twist around your ankles.

“Should I show you just how much I love it?” He asks before he prods your rear with his very erect cock, peeking out from the confines of his boxers. He slides his sex up and down over your ass.

“Please,” you beg, spreading your legs as far apart as you can manage with the restraint of your bathing suit around your ankles. You kick them off to the side in annoyance.

“I never thought I’d see you so eager for my cock,” he laughs.

“Me either,” you grumble in embarrassment, leaning over the edge of the pool. As if sensing the guilt that is held around your heart, he leans over your back, tenderly pulling your hair to the side to kiss your shoulder softly.

“How long have we know each other?” He asks in a whisper, his breath caressing your skin.

“A few years,” you answer.

His fingers caress your neck at the base of your ear as he plays with the strands of your hair tucked just behind it.

“A few years,” he repeats before kissing that same tender spot. “And in all that time, you never once thought about it? About what it would be like for both of us to finally drop this fake charade of jealousy?”

He kisses your shoulder once again before adding, “And use all that energy to just fuck already?”

A moan escapes from your lips as he press the tip of his swollen cock just barely through your slit. You reach back, interlocking your arm with his, to brace yourself.

“I use to touch myself, thinking about catching you in bed with him,” he growls into your ear, shoving further inside. “Of you riding his cock, staring at me through the doorway. The look on your face... fuck... how I dreamed of ripping you away and fucking you right there in front of him.”

He thrusts fully inside of you, all the way to the hilt until you gasp at his girth, struggling to fit him inside of your tight cunt.

“Fuck, you feel as good as I imagined you would,” he moans. “So warm. So wet. So desperate for my cock.”

You turn slightly to look at him and he captures your chin between his fingers.

“Have you ever thought of me?” He asks. “Even once?” 

In his voice is a deep sadness you hadn’t seen before, an echo of his soul, so torn apart by rejection. But your silence only furthers his aggression, boiling under the surface. The remnants of the Soldier they’d made him. The Soldier birthed from pain and torment. He thrusts into you violently without hesitation, causing your chest to scrap up against the rough stone of the floor beneath you.

“Whore,” he grunts, pushing his hand down into spine. His metal arm reaches around to choke you, tightening around your neck as the walls of your pussy clench around him in pleasure.

“Was I not good enough for you?” He slaps your ass, making you jerk back against the force of his hand. “Was I not worthy of a Goddess?”

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

He loosens his grasp around your throat enough for you to gasp a response.

“No, Bucky... it wasn’t that...”

His hand reaches underneath you, assaulting your already swollen clit until you shout his name, both in pain and pleasure.

“No? What was it then?” He questions before sinking his teeth into your shoulder. His finger slides down over the curve of your ass, shoving into your unsatisfied hole.

“I did!” You blurt out, causing him to jerk his hand away from your rear. “Oh, Bucky, I did. But with everything happening with Steve... I was afraid.” 

”Afraid of what?”

”Afraid that I might push you away even further. I just... I didn’t want to lose the friendship we had, as fragile as it was.”

“I don’t want to be your fucking friend,” he snaps. “I don’t want to be your brother, your rival, your pathetic side kick.”

“Then don’t be.”

You turn around, despite his strength, despite how much he seems to need to avoid your gaze in this moment together. But now you stand, face to face. You stare into the deep pools of his eyes, determined to end his sadness. To give his aggression a place to call home. You hike your leg up around his thigh and reach down to guide him back inside of you. He falls heavy against your shoulder as he slides right back where he belongs.

“Be my lover,” you whisper into his parted mouth. “And fuck me the way you need. The way you imagined.”

He grins in satisfaction against your lips.

“Gladly.”

He grabs your other leg with his metal arm until you are held up in his embrace, your back scrapping against the pool’s edge as he fucks you. He grunts, his nails digging into your ass as he helps to guide you up and down over his cock.

“Fuck...” he mutters. And you know he must be close.

“Are you going to cum for me?” You ask, your hands shoving back through his dark tuff of hair. “I want you to so badly, Buck.”

“I’m going to fill you to the brim, doll,” he growls. “Going to cum so deep inside of you, that you’ll be feeling me for weeks.”

“I want it, Bucky. I want you!”

He yanks on your hair, pulling you back to look at him.

“You’re mine now, do you understand?” His cock begins to throb, signaling his impending release. “You’re my fuck toy, sweetheart. My slut. Not theirs. Not until I decide to share you.”

You nod enthusiastically.

“Say it! I need to hear you say it like a good girl.”

“I’m your fuck toy.” You moan as you grind your hips into his pelvis. “A whore that needs your cum inside her tight cunt.”

“Oh, that it. Fuck!”

His grip on your scalp falls, allowing him to use both of his hands to help pull you down over his cock. He shoves all the way inside of you as he empties himself. You scream his name as you feel his warmth fill you, pushing you toward your second release.

His arms snake up around your back as he feels your legs weaken, hardly supporting your weight in the aftermath. He sits you down gently on the edge of the pool, spreading your legs wide so he can see the mess he’s made of you.

“That’s a sight I don’t think I’ll ever tire of,” he hums. “You’re leaking, doll.”

He slides his finger up over your slit, gathering up bits of his cum that have begun to seep out. He shoves his finger into your spent cunt, pushing the cum back inside.

“Much better,” he purrs, smirking down at you.

You fall back, lying flat against the floor as you stare up at the white ceiling. You try to steady your breathing and the drumming of your heart against your chest.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do that,” you admit with a laugh.

He leans over you, pressing in against your part legs.

“We won’t have to wait much longer to go again.” His lips curl up into a bright smile. You reach up to cradle his jaw in your hand. He holds his metal hand over yours, kissing your palm sweetly.

“You’ve never actually kissed me you know,” you realize with wide eyes. “On the lips, I mean.”

“Let’s fix that.”

His lips meet yours and you sigh against him, parting your mouth to allow his tongue inside. He tastes like you, the faint remnants of your sex lingering on his tongue. But he also tastes like spring. Like the sweetness of life after winter. After it’s bitter cold has laid waste to the land. That lingering promise of life after death.

You pull away to look up at him.

“Are you still wanting to keep this secret?” You ask.

“Are you?” His eyes dazzle with promise, of hope that you’ll let him in. That you’ll be the beckon in the darkness of his night.

You smile, reaching down for his cock, already ready for another round.

“I think it’ll be hard to deny what we’ve been doing once we leave here,” you laugh, gesturing toward his love bites littering your neck.  
  
“We’re hopeless, aren’t we?”

He guides himself inside of you once again. But stalls as the skin of his pelvis makes contact with your groin.

“I never wanted to be your rival,” he admits in a voice so tender you could melt beneath him. “I always wanted you like this. I wanted you to love me.”

“I do, Bucky,” you admit with tears beading against the edge of your lashes. “I do.”

You pull him up out of the water, making love to him on the floor until you both collapse, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. He lies beside you, pulling you in against his chest as you both stare up at that white ceiling. And as you listen to the beating of his heart, you hold onto the promise that finally you both have found what you’ve been searching for all along.

”So should we draw straws to determine who should tell Steve... or should we just brave that battle together?” 

”Shut up, jerk,” you groan. “And kiss me again. For the next hour, I’m still your secret.”


End file.
